2007 Fargo Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2007 Fargo Film Festival will be held March 7 through 10 at the Fargo Theatre. The festival's second venue is the Roberts Street Theatre, located on the main floor of the historic Ivers building. Awards and Award Winners * Winner of Best Animation: Fission (2006) * Winner of the Bill Snyder Award for Best Documentary Feature: Beyond the Call (2006) * Winner of Best Documentary Feature (Native American Voices): Waterbuster * Winner of Best Documentary Short: A Short History of Sweet Potato Pie and How It Became a Flying Saucer (2006) * Winner of Best Documentary Short (Native American Voices): Gesture Down (I Don’t Sing) (2006) * Winner of Best Experimental: Blood of the Earthworm (2006) * Winner of Best Narrative Feature: Slatland (2005) * Winner of Best Narrative Feature (Native American Voices): Mile Post 398 * Winner of Best Narrative Short: Chronicles of Impeccable Sportsmanship (2006) * Winner of Best Student Film (Comedy): They Walk Among Us * Winner of Best Student Film (Drama): Alone * Winner of the Ruth Landfield Award: Cine Manifest (2006) * Winner of the Ted M. Larson Award: Festival Introduction The following introduction was written by Fargo Theatre Executive Director Margie Bailly, and appeared in the program: ::Dear Festival Audiences, ::As we finalize the program for this year's festival, the words from an old Brownie Scout song float into my somewhat scattered consciousness... "make new friends and keep the old, one is silver and the other is gold," a childhood verse that reflects the character of our seventh annual film festival. In 2007, we welcome back old friends, Rob Nilsson, John Hanson, Gayle Schickele, Erika Tasini, Nina Seavey and Melody Gilbert. Our old friends' work is programmed with that of filmmakers new to our festival, creating a unique patter that will hopefully please long-time festival audiences and engage new audiences. ::So come in out of Fargo's brisk March breezes and wrap yourself in the warm fabric of this year's festival. A festival that weaves cinematic threads of compelling stories from talented friends, old and new. ::We'll even give you a badge. That's a "Brownie promise." Festival Programming Wednesday, March 7 Afternoon Session at the Fargo Theatre * Best of Festival Films at the Fargo Theatre * Fission directed by Kun-I Chang :Animation, 5 minutes, New York, New York. Winner Best Animation * Chronicles of Impeccable Sportsmanship directed by Erika Tasini :Narrative Short, 7 minutes, Los Angeles, California. Winner Best Narrative Short * Alone directed by John-Kristian Dalseth :Student, 16 minutes, Kastrup, Denmark. Winner Student Best Drama * A Message directed by Daniel Bruns :Student Animation, 5 minutes, West Fargo, North Dakota. * A Cigar at the Beach directed by Stephen Keep Mills :Narrative Short, 15 minutes, Topanga, California. Honorable Mention * Slatland directed by Brett Bell :Narrative Feature, 49 minutes, Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. Winner Best Narrative Feature Afternoon Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * "Best Of" screening for Fargo's 2006 48 Hour Film Project with Ira Livingston. The 2007 competition will be announced at this time. Pre-Party * at Monte's Evening Session at the Fargo Theatre : Extraordinary People Doing Extraordinary Things * Urban Explorers: Into the Darkness directed by Melody Gilbert :Documentary Feature, 85 minutes, St. Paul, Minnesota. Honorable Mention * ReStoring Hope directed by Gabriel Wimmer, Brian Heald, Andy Halling and Elijah Larson :Student Documentary Short, 9 minutes. Winner Prairie Spirit Award * Beyond the Call (2006) directed by Adrian Belic :Documentary Feature, 82 minutes, Vallejo, California. Winnner of The Bill Snyder Award for Best Documentary Feature Evening Session at the Roberts Street Theatre Thursday, March 8 Morning Session at the Fargo Theatre * Blades: Stories of the American Lawn directed by Kate Reynolds :Documentary Short, 30 minutes. * Millions: A Lottery Story (2006) directed by Paul Le Blanc :Documentary Feature, 100 minutes. * Pandora's Bike :Animation, 13 minutes. * To Say Goodbye directed by Scott Foley :Documentary Short, 19 minutes. Morning Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * Johnny Tootall (2005) directed by Shirley Cheechoo :Narrative Feature Native American Voices, 93 minutes. * Silent Thunder directed by Angelique Midthunder :Documentary Short Native American Voices, 27 minutes. Luncheon :"Illuminating Women Panel" Afternoon Session at the Fargo Theatre * No One Ever Wins directed by Tony Urgo and Krisztian Orban :Documentary Feature, 60 minutes, Oakland, California. * Riverboat Dreams directed by Jay Kranzler :Documentary Feature, 59 minutes. * Human Business directed by Laura Shandera :Student, 9 minutes. * Downtown Locals (2006) directed by Robin Muir & Rory Muir :Documentary Feature, 82 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Pelo Melo directed by Elizabeth Chatelain :Student, 6 minutes. Afternoon Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * C. Beck directed by Deb Wallwork :Documentary Short, 7 minutes, St. Paul, Minnesota. * Moorhead Library: 100 Years (2006) directed by Mel Stone :Documentary Short, 18 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. * Newton's Disease directed by Jason Page :Narrative Feature, 86 minutes, Duluth, Minnesota. Pre-Party at Green Market Evening Session at the Fargo Theatre :"Illuminating Women" * All About a Girl (2004) directed by Cecelia Condit :Experimental, 6 minutes, Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Honorable Mention * Invisibilities directed by Jennifer Proctor :Experimental, 10 minutes, Iowa City, Iowa. * A Short History of Sweet Potato Pie and How It Became a Flying Saucer (2006) directed by Nina Gilden Seavey :Documentary Short, 18 minutes. Winner Best Documentary Short. * The Betty Mystique directed by Susan Marks :Documentary Short, 25 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Building Bridges directed by Jeanine Isabel Butler :Documentary Short, 13 minutes, Washington, D.C. Honorable Mention. * Cine Manifest (2006) directed by Judy Irola :Documentary Feature, 75 minutes. Winner Ruth Landfield Award Friday, March 9 Morning Session at the Fargo Theatre * The Pledge directed by Ann Steuernagel :Experimental, 6 minutes, Cambridge, Massachusetts. * The Boat People (2007) directed by Rob Curry :Narrative Feature, London, England. * My Lover's Moods (2006) directed by Jack Newell :Narrative Short, 10 minutes, Chicago, Illinois. * Alone directed by John-Kristian Dalseth :Student, 16 minutes, Kastrup, Denmark. Winner Best Drama. * A Message directed by Daniel Bruns :Student, 5 minutes, West Fargo, North Dakota. Morning Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Presentation with Greg Carlson : * Teachings of the Tree People directed by Katie Jennings :Documentary Feature Native American Voices, 57 minutes, Seattle, Washington. * Yukon Circles directed by Karin Williams :Documentary Feature Native American Voices, 27 minutes, Los Angeles, California. Luncheon :"It's Academic My Dear Watson" - Contemporary Film School Curriculum Today. Afternoon Session at the Fargo Theatre * Sadie Turns Seven (2006) directed by Todd Tinkham :Narrative Short, 9 minutes, Los Angeles, California. * One Phone, 2 Phone, 3 Phone, 4 directed by Darren Leis :Narrative Short, 11 minutes, New York, New York. * Not a King's Ransom directed by Tony Cammarata :Narrative Short, 8 minutes. * The Still Life directed by Joel Miller :Narrative Feature, 97 minutes, Los Angeles, California. * Eaten directed by Anne Haydock :Student, 8 minutes, Iowa City, Iowa. * Untitled directed by Kipp Zavada :Student, 2 minutes, Milwaukee, Wisconsin. * Windy directed by Michael Hersrud :Student, 1 minute, Los Angeles, California. * The Almighty Beer directed by Yohei Kawamata :Narrative Short, 2 minutes, Los Angeles, California. * The Morning After directed by Casey Walker :Narrative Short, 9 minutes, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. * The Detention Teacher directed by Ben Weeks :Student, 25 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Pan directed by Rob Nillson :Invited Film, 98 minutes. Pre-Party * Isabella's Evening Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * 2007 2-Minute Movie Contest * One in Nine (2006) directed by Michael Stromenger :Narrative Feature, 97 minutes. * Startle Pattern directed by Eric Patrick :Animation, 13 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Blood of the Earthworm directed by Brittany Gravely :Experimental, 32 minutes. Winner Best Experimental. * They Walk Among Us directed by Gabriel Wimmer :Student, 17 minutes. Winner Best Student Comedy. * Sweet Caroline directed by Chris Newberry :Narrative Short, 14 minutes. Honorable Mention. * East of Euclid (2004) directed by Jeff Solylo :Narrative Feature, 88 minutes. Winner Narrative Feature Best Comedy. Saturday, March 10 Morning Session at the Fargo Theatre * Mile Post 398 directed by Shonie and Andee De La Rosa. :Narrative Feature, 110 minutes, Kayenta, Arizona. Winner Best Narrative Feature Native American Voices. ::Cloyd tries to turn his life around by attempting to quit dirnking. He realizes that this is easier said than done. * Invisibilities directed by Jennifer Proctor :Experimental, 10 minutes, Iowa City, Iowa. ::A portrait of Ava Su Ganwei, a Chinese-American artist with invisible disabilities and conspicuous gifts. * Pledge directed by Ann Steuernagel :Experimental, 6 minutes, Cambridge, Massachusetts. ::Vietnam war era footage - the material is sadly timeless, providing one with the opportunity to ruminate on war and hopefully peace. * Pandora’s Bike directed by Potter-Belmar Labs :Experimental, 13 minutes, San Antonio, Texas. ::A woman needs her bicycle and to find it she must transcend this earthly plane, its hardship and confusion. Along the way she gains a greater understaning of the cosmos and the true meaning of a bicycle. * All About a Girl directed by Cecilia Condit :Experimental, 5 minutes, Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Honorable Mention ::An ordinary game of "let's pretend" turns uncanny as alone in the woods, a girl projects life, voice and ultimately her own identity onto an unexpected surrogate in a doll's dress. * A Covenant Adam directed by Ariana Hamidi :Experimental, 15 minutes, Milwaukee, Wisconsin. ::Hidden gestures reveal an expression of memory and the loss of memory navigated through a family history filled with violence and fear. * Blood of the Earthworm directed by Brittany Gravely :Experimental, 32 minutes. Winner Best Experimental. ::According to this archive of strange documentation, the top of the industrial/corporate food chain saps blood from the Earth to feed its network of machines. An unsustainable web of life is created - feeding off of the exploitation of humanity. * Startle Pattern directed by Eric Patrick :Animation, 13 minutes, Greensboro, North Carolina. Honorable Mention. ::Awesome. The interior space of a puppet becomes increasingly relfective - revealing the artifice of his own creation. * Fission (2006) directed by Kun-I Chang :Animation, 5 minutes, New York, New York. Winner Best Animation. ::A motion graphic film of a man seeing himself as graffiti on the wall. Morning Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * Mile Post 398 :Narrative Feature Native American Voices, 110 minutes. Winner Best Narrative Feature Native American Voices * Gesture Down (I Don’t Sing) :Documentary Short Native American Voices, 10 minutes. Winner Best Documentary Short Native American Voices. * American Cowboys :Documentary Short Native American Voices, 47 minutes. Honorable Mention. Afternoon Session at the Fargo Theatre * Native American Blessing : * Waterbuster directed by J. Carlos Pienado :Documentary Feature Native American Voices, 79 minutes, Quelhee, Vermont. Winner Best ::A documentary on the impact of the massive North Dakota Garrison Dam Project, constructed in the 1950's by the Army Corps of Engineers, which laid waste to a self-sufficient American Indian community, submerging fertile land and displacing the filmmaker's family and the people of the Fort Berthold Indian Reservation * Manoomin: The Sacred Food directed by Jack Pettibone Riccobono :Documentary Short Native American Voices, 5 minutes, Callaway, Minnesota. Honorable Mention. * Share the Wealth directed by Bennie Klain :Documentary Short Native American Voices, 8 minutes, Austin, Texas. Honorable Mention. * Gesture Down (I Don’t Sing) directed by Cedar Sherbert :Documentary Short Native American Voices, 10 minutes, Los Angeles, California. Winner Best Documentary Short Native American Voices. * Buffy Sainte-Marie: A Multimedia Life directed by Joan Prowse :Documentary Feature Native American Voices, 63 minutes, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Afternoon Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * The Blacksmith :Narrative Short, 4 minutes. * Eaten :Student, 6 minutes. * One More Coffee :Student, 9 minutes. * Senior Moments (2007) directed by Anthony Tilton :Narrative Short, 27 minutes. * The Death of Poe (2006) directed by Mark Redfield :Narrative Feature, 85 minutes. Pre-Party * Hotel Donaldson Evening Session at the Fargo Theatre * Fission (2006) directed by Kun-I Chang :Animation, 5 minutes, New York, New York. Winner Best Animation. * Chronicles of Impeccable Sportsmanship (2006) directed by Erika Tasini :Narrative Short, 7 minutes, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Winner Best Narrative Short. * Alone :Student, 16 minutes. Winner Best Student Drama. * A Message directed by Daniel Bruns :Student, 5 minutes, West Fargo, North Dakota. * A Cigar at the Beach (2006) directed by Stephen Keep Mills :Narrative Short, 15 minutes. * Slatland (2005) directed by Brett Bell :Narrative Feature, 49 minutes, Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. Winner Best Narrative Feature. Evening Session at the Roberts Street Theatre External Links * Beyond the Call at the Internet Movie Database * The Boat People at the Internet Movie Database * Chronicles of Impeccable Sportsmanship at the Internet Movie Database * A Cigar at the Beach at the Internet Movie Database * Cine Manifest at the Internet Movie Database * Downtown Locals at the Internet Movie Database * Gesture Down (I Don't Sing) at the Internet Movie Database * Johnny Tootall at the Internet Movie Database * Sadie Turns Seven at the Internet Movie Database * A Short History of Sweet Potato Pie and How It Became a Flying Saucer at the Internet Movie Database * Slatland at the Internet Movie Database